Take a picture it'll last longer
by Psht who needs a name
Summary: Amu hinamori is the new transfer student in school, she makes new friends, but 5 boys take interest in her. Will love bloom or will stay as get too close to me and i'll kill you. read and see. amuxikutoxkukai mainly but there is some amuhiko. By rhe way author is in the story as well. I do not own shugo chara! Title inspired from the fanfic strange one.
1. Chapter 1

Take a picture it'll last longer

Shugo chara

Harem story

Amu:16 ikuto:16 kairi:15 tadagay:16 kukai:16 nagihiko:16 Rima:16

By the way all of them are being shipped with amu and vote at the end in reviews or profile for the wining shipping.

Chapter 1

Amu's pov:

I was entering a new school,seiyo academy it had dorms so I had two bags with me. I walked to the office to get my timetable and key to my dorm, when I walked I was tackled by this girl with long blond hair slightly wavy who had black leggings on and a black shirt."I'm Rima you must be the new girl. what's your name ?" She said still clinging on to me like a koala and I'm the gum tree. "The name is hinamori amu but just call me amu and could you let go before I suffocate." I said slightly choking from her tight grip. She apologised and let go and explained how she was the only person in this dorm and was so happy that I'm here to accompany her here while I was putting my stuff away. I examined the place a bit and saw the two queen sized beds, a kitchen a bathroom on right and a little part for our belongings and lounge space. I get why she would be lonely in big dorm by herself.

Time skip: (still amu's pov)

I woke up from my alarm slammed it and tried to get up but fell off the bed instead, 'great start to the morning I thought' getting up from the ground I saw that Rima was having breakfast and she made some for me once I got out of the shower and then put on a white shirt that went passed my waist and loosely showed my curves and skinny jeans that were kind of loose and my pink shoulder length hair in a ponytail and was put up by a x clip. I grabbed my timetable packed my books, had breakfast thanked Rima and went out to roll call. I bumped into my roll call teacher naikoudo sensei "oh you must be the new transfer student himamori amu isn't?" He asked in a happy tone. I sighed and said "it's pronounced hinamori not himamori and yes I am the new transfer student" Afterwards he told to wait in the hallway until he called me in to introduce myself I obeyed and waited.

The bell went and naikoudo sensei introduced me; "we have a new transfer student here today himamori amu." and I walked in correcting him; "it's hiNamori not himamori!" and stopped next to him. "Can I sit down yet?" I asked but then I heard somebody say excuse me behind me. I turn around to see five boys, most of the girls swooning and some squealed 'OMG IT'S THE GUARDIANS!' I noticed they were playboys. "Hi we're the guardians the student council nice to meet you." The blonde boy said holding his hand up, I just looked at his hand, ignored as if it didn't exist and looked at the teacher. I asked if I could sit at the back window seat he agreed and I sat down. While walking to my seat I heard whispers saying cool ń spicy or swoons from the guys and received glares from some girls. I sighed and just looked out the window, 'maybe I can survive a year without learning anything.' I thought.

Tadase's pov:

I introduced her to the guardians and held out my hand for her to shake, I expected a swoon or maybe a shy blush and gentle shake or maybe even a faint but instead I was shocked she just started at it and I heard her make 'tsk' sound, ignored us and asked the teacher if she could sit at back window seat he agreed and she sat down, sighed from a few whispers and swoons she got and looked at the window. Kairi who had short hair but long bangs and green eyes and hair had started at her with interest even ikuto with midnight blue hair and Blue eyes. She also got nagihiko long purple hair and eyes and kukai with spiky brunette hair and emerald eyes with their jaw dropped hitting the ground. we were told to sit down and we were starring at her for the rest of the home room.

No pov:

The guardians were having lunch under a tree getting bored of the royal garden. "Well that never happened before!" Kūkai said emphasis on the word 'that'. "Agreed." All of them said in harmony. "Amu I think she is a little different from the other girls." Hotori tadase said. They wanted to get closer to her and try to find the real her. They all did different things but all of them started by looking at her records and seeing what subjects they had together. While ikuto on the other hand just sat there wanting to see if this girl was really interesting or not. Kukai decided to just get close as a friend nagi has something up his sleeve and the rest are still trying to figure what to do.

Amu pov: Lunch time-

Finally lunch I was going to go to the roof but then I thought 'nah, better off somewhere else' so I went to the quad and climbed one of the many trees in the area and ate my lunch up there. I was listening to music with my headphones on and my bag hanging from a branch a tiny bit higher until I heard some footsteps coming from the bottom of the tree, I looked down and saw 'them' the guardians. They just had to sit under this tree, I was about to jump to a different tree until I heard one of them say my name "amu I think she is a little different from the other girls." So I thought why not listen to what they are saying and maybe see if I can use this information for anything but probably not, but still worth listening anyway. I kept listening and also kept in mind that they said they want to get a little closer to me, I smirked and thought of what I could do when they approached me. Ohh this is going to be a fun year I said when I saw them I knew they were inside the building I jumped out of the tree and ran for the next period, 'Yes' I have PE.

Next period: (still amu's pov)

I got changed into the PE uniform it was red bike shorts that stopped mid thigh and a white shirt with the school emblem on it. We were going running as a warm up but what bugged me was that one of the 'guardians were in this class, I'm pretty sure it's kūkai from what the class said. We started to run but before we started our sport teacher Ran said "one more lap for the whole class if one person walks, go!"

I jogged across the whole class except the one person ahead of me is a guardian. I decided to run faster to prove that there guardians are not really the best so I passed him then after a bit he caught up to me saying "hey I'm kukai souma." I ignored him and ran faster "Your a pretty good runner." I decided to respond a bit coldly " Well you're good at not noticing that I don't want to to talk to you." I quickened my paceto lose him but he caught up again. "Ohhh feisty!" I rolled my eyes and said "Ohhh another person who won't shut up!" I sped up beating him by 5 seconds not panting at all while he was panting his head off. "You're a pretty good runner yourself." I said then walked off to get a drink of water. "Ok kids now it's time for some soccer boy vs girls!" Ran said we all put our bibs on luckily I wasn't on the same team with kukai and I was pretty good at soccer so yeah. Kukai had the ball at the start. there was many girls putting effort into the game so I decided to participate and snatched the ball off kukai and shot a goal I noticed that the guys were amazed and I thought 'I'm attracting attention I don't think I should of have shot the goal now' I sighed. The game continued for about half the period my team won 11-19. I scored most of them but some of the other girls stated to get into it and scored so yeah. "Nice game now we're playing dodgeball rest of the period still boys vs girls so take you bibs off and move to the court go go go!" Ran shouted we all went and stood in our positions. " ready set throw!" Ran shouted.

It came down to the one on one. kukai and I. he threw the balls at me but I didn't throw back I only caught them and put them down. He looked at me confused at why I didn't throw but then once he ran out of dodge balls, I threw all of them at him at a fast speed and he couldn't dodge it, just as I have planned. "Girls win!" Ran said the girls cheered and we got changed back to our normal clothes and I ran out to next period as fast as I could and went.i spent the whole day looking out the window with a few people staring at me, while already I knew who it was, it was a freaking guardian! I just ignored him and looked out of the window. once I finally got back to my dorm, Rima tackled me. "How did you get through tadase's spell?" She asked. I answered "What spell and next time you ask me a question try not to give me a heart attack." I said with a slice of irritation in my voice. She said sorry. we continued to talk, then had dinner, had showers, got changed then went to sleep but before I went to sleep I saw a weird door and put my ear to it. I heard a voice that sounded a lot like kukai "Yo guys during PE amu was amazing! she's good at soccer and great at dodgeball, also, top it all off she's faster than me!" I knew it was kukai from what things he had mentioned. Then I heard someone say "Interesting girl she is" A deep voice that was mumbling. After a bit I was about to leave but then heard some voices say "let's have a bet on who can get himamori amu first!" I smirked at this knowing that it was the guardians now and thought 'this will be interesting'.

No povs

The guardians had a special dorm where they had enough room for all five of them to stay together. "Yo guys! during PE amu was amazing she good at soccer and great at dodgeball also to top it all off she faster than me!" Kukai said looking at all of them while eating and watching T-V. "Interesting girl she is." Ikuto managed to say with food stuffed in his mouth. All of than looked each other then they all said "let's have a bet on who can get himamori amu first!" While they had no idea that amu overheard them from outside the door


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the second chapter way I'm being productive with this.

I don't own shugo chara

Chapter 2:

Amu's pov: Morning

I woke up thinking about what I heard yesterday. Oh how interesting today will be. I had a shower, got changed into a white long sleeved shirt that only stopped at my shoulders, then a black vest over it which had a hoodie at the back and black leggings with white shorts and finished of with odd socks and yellow converse,packed my bag, had breakfast and went to roll call. When I walked, I saw all the guardians seated and staring at me, I just ignored them and sat down. Kukai sat next to me he stared at me, after while he was still staring at me so I said "You need something?" With no emotion still looking at the window. "Sorry, I didn't notice I was staring at you." He winked then stared at the clock. You didn't know you staring at my ass what does he think? I'm stupid? then naikoudo sensei came in. I sighed. "Hey kids today roll call will be extended to discuss about what we're going to do for our school festival!" I sighed while most of the class cheered because it meant less maths. He called out our names. everyone was here. "Ok. first, who is going to be our class representative for the festival?" Naikoudo sensei said. One of the students suggested "why don't we vote?" Naikoudo sensei agreed. he gave all us small piece of paper and we had to write a name on it we can vote for ourselves or someone else. I didn't know what to put down so I just wrote down myself thinking that know would vote for me, He collected our pieces of paper and then wrote down who got the most votes. It was tie between me and kairi si we revoted. I voted for him but I ended up winning. I sighed. Naikoudo sensei told me to start the meeting I went to the front of the classroom and said "ok let's start by figuring out what are we going to do for the festival first I'll give you guys two minutes to discuss go. After a bit I said "ok" nobody listened so I got piece of chalk and scratched against the board making a high pitch noise everyone shut up and covered their ears I stopped and shouted "now if you don't listen that's what's going to happen, got it?" With a hint of irritation in my voice still with what's call my cool n spicy character on. Every nodded and we on with the meeting some boys came up with the idea of a maid n butler cafe others came up with cosplay cafe and some others came up with a fashion show we all voted but cosplay cafe and maid n butler cafe tied we revoted still tied so what happened was I suggested a maid n butler cafe but the theme of animals so like wearing cat ears or bunny ears with long tails or puffy tails everyone agreed and I sighed and sat down but before I say down to complete the meeting I said if some girls don't want to a maid costume you can wear the butler costume and say with the guys if want wear the maid costume you can if you really want to and sat down. Naikoudo sensei thanked me and went on with the lesson. I just looked out the window the whole lesson until the bell rang for lunch, I grabbed my stuff and went for my tree and it actually does have my name on it on the first branch I scratched my name on it because I was bored.

I was sitting on the tree's high branch, with one leg hanging off the branch and other leg straight headphones on and a burger in my hand and bag hanging from the branch above near me. I was about to fall asleep until I heard a big thud from the bottom of the tree, it was ikuto one of the guardians. The sudden thud scared hell out of me and I was falling but because the tree was pretty tall I was able to use the bottom branch to help gain a proper landing position and landed on my feet, ikuto was planning on catching me but ended up getting kicked in the face by me I climbed back up the tree to get my bag and jumped back down ikuto was just standing there with his mouth open I'm guessing he was amazed that I was able to do that so I just looked at him then started to walk away while saying "Close your mouth before a bug flys in there." and was about to go to PE change rooms having PE next but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder I looked back and it was ikuto, I flicked his hand off. " what do you want?" I questioned with slight annoyance in my voice. "You're different." With a look that shows interest. I smirked and then said "who said I was the same." And walked away. I looked back to see he was just standing there in deep thought well that was interesting then what I heard last night ran the through my head but let's not forget that and keep the act going they're falling for it.

Ikuto pov: tree situation

When I was looking out from the roof until something caught my eye somebody climbing a tree then I saw the pink hair and grinned. It's amu I just stood looking at the tree for a while then I decided that I should scare the hell out of her by banging on the bottom of the tree then she would probably fall down and I would catch her perfect that will probably make her blush. So I went down and thumped on the tree she was scared and started falling, got ready to catch her but ended up getting kicked in the face by her because she was up pretty high and gained a proper landing position. Well that didn't go as planned, I saw her climb back up the tree and jumped back down with her bag and headphones on, I just stood there with my mouth opened not knowing she could do that. She looked at me for two seconds and just walked away saying with no emotion "Close your mouth before a bug flys in there." I was amazed by this reaction it never happened before but before she go back inside the building I grabbed her shoulder. Amy just flicked my hand off her shoulder and said "what do you want?" She questioned with slight annoyance in her voice. I was still shocked by the incident and could get a few words out "you're different." I had look of interest on my face. She just smirked "who said I was the same." And just kept walking well this girl really is interesting I tried to think of a few tactics I could use on her to get her to blush but it's going to be hard. I heard the ball go and ran shit I have PE. I ran as fast as I could to get to the change rooms.

Amu's pov: PE

I went to PE but what I found weird is that I go with two different classes 2 lesson in in this class 3 lessons I'm in yesterday's class. I sat down with the rest of class until I noticed somebody sit next to me a fucking guardian it was ikuto and nagihiko was also in this class but he was sitting behind me and staring at me. God there is something up with these guardians and staring I swear. I just ignored him." Yo." I heard ikuto say I just looked with no emotion in my eyes "why don't sit next to him?" Pointing at nagihiko. I looked away from him and just sat and waited for the teacher. "Aww but I want sit here with amu!" He said with in a kind of teasing voice. I just looked and smirked "then why don't go sit next to imaginary amu over there AWAY from me?" In a teasing way also euthanising the word 'away'. "But I want sit next to this amu." He said in a childish way. Me still smirking just said "did I hear that right you to punch the guts out of you? Of course I would love to my getting up about to kick him but then he had to ruin my chance and said "ok I'll move away!" With slight panic in his voice. "Thank you!" I waved by at him and sat down again then Ran came in. "Ok class today were going to do self defence, amu stand there on the red cross." I obeyed and stood there then she called up another kid that looked like if you poked him fall down. "Amu I'm testing where you will he in the class by taking on other students by rank the more students you beat the higher your rank, ready set fight!" I stood there waiting for the kid to move he ran tried to throw a punch but I dodged and fell on the ground, I won that match. Next was a girl who was jumping waiting for the whistle to go, it went and she ran tried to throw punch but I grabbed and made her fall on the ground. After the rest of the students not getting a single touch yet it came down to nagihiko and ikuto and fighter with nagihiko first. "Ready set fight!" He ran and threw a punch simply dodged it then ducked under his high kick then lock kicked him which made him slip on his butt I won then it came to ikuto. "Ready set fight!" Ikuto do a low kick first u jumped kick dodging while also kicking his chest he stumbled but then threw a punch I kept defending myself from his punches until I noticed he was sweating he threw a punch u depended the punch him in the stomach he held his stomach then I low kicked and won. "Hinamori amu is now the new rank one." Ran shouted to the whole class everyone cheered I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Next is our 50m tight rope course. Everyone when I call your name you must go and start the course, ok start!"

Ikuto'a pov: tight ripe course

Yes the tight rope course no one can beat me in this I could do this in my sleep. After all the students I was called out with amu. I went first I was told to hop across while amu had to dance across. Amu dance across with out a problem I swear she even had her eyes closed I can't even do that dang she's good. This girl really is interesting I think I might be falling for her but who am I joking of course not I'm tyskyoumi ikuto I don't fall for just any girl. God what am I thinking. Okay back on task how to get her to fall for me maybe the teasing, yes teasing will work I can also make her blush by teasing yes. Hinamori amu you have a lot coming to you so be aware, I'm here.

**cliff hanger **

**ok guys next chapter coming soon thank you for reading R&R.**

**by the way I won't update to often so don't expect instant updates and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. But I know there won't me many since my friend shaney edited most of it for me. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:hey guys this is chapter 3 yay I'm so happy about and at the start I'm addressed as seaweed for that's my nick name.**

**amu:So you're saying that people name you after the food seaweed.**

**seaweed: Yep! Got a problem?**

**amu: no not at all.**

**kukai: What are you all talking about?**

**amu: how people call this author seaweed.**

**me: yea I let people call me seaweed so shut up and let's get on with the story **

**Kukai: seaweed doesn't own shugo chara.**

Amu's pov: dance

I'm going to dance class and getting changed into our kimonos and we had put our hair in buns with chopsticks. When I came out saw a guardian in this class nagihiko oh god I swear I have at least one guardian in each class I have. We had to dance one by one to see who will get lead role for our performance. When I watch the other students some danced but off a beat and were stiff other students only danced a tiny bit or just didn't even danced at all. Then it was nagihiko's turn his moves were nice and smooth but were tiny bit stiff and in time with the music, he might be annoying but I got to say he is a pretty good dancer. I was called out.

Nagihiko's pov:

When I finally finished dancing all I could think about how good or bad Amu would be at dancing." Amu your up!" Ran shouted. Amu got up in her kimono and started the dance in perfect timing with the music she had smooth movement that I don't think I can even master! She was so good. She had her eyes closed and listened to the music. Once she finished everyone clapped been I clapped. She was good at nearly everything so far I wonder what her weakness is, everyone has a weakness right? The bell went end of school. Well this was a interesting lesson I better go tell the guys.

No pov: guardians dorm

When nagihiko got back immediately told everyone what happened during last period. Ikuto came in with the news of PE and tree situation. Everyone thought this girl is interesting but now they know she's interesting. "But think your tactics carefully she's hard to flatter and I tell you that for sure." Ikuto said. They stared at ikuto for a second then went back to thinking tactics of how to flatter, blush or just get close to her and she will be hard to get close to. They all knew that all too well but these guys just might be able to see through her.

Amu's pov:

I've been here for about 4 weeks now and were nearly finished organising that stupid maid n butler cafe thing, the costumes are coming in today so I get to skip maths, YES! No maths. Oh today is going to be fun. I put on track suit pants and blue shirt sayings cheese in white in the middle on the front, odd socks just because I'm not bothered to find a perfect pair and combat boots. Had the breakfast that Rima made and grabbed my bag and went to roll call. I got there and like always there were the five guys I hate the most greeting when I walked in. I sighed and sat at my desk with my palm on my chin looking out the window. Then naikoudo sensei came in. "Good morning class, time to do roll call then we're doing our English common test. Did you hear that himamori san?" He said with enthusiasm. "Good morning class, time to do roll call then we're doing our English common test. Did you hear that himamori san? Does that answer your question and if doesn't sorry I wasn't listening." I said still looking out the window. " oh yeah by the way it's hinamori." I said 'still' looking out the window. Afterwards all the students went 'cool n spicy' while some boys swooned, I rolled my eyes annoyed with their 'everyday reaction' but I'm use to it. Oh yes now were into the competitive sport season I'll probably join one but I rather not, but I want to join the gymnastics team if they have one, I hope they do I'll ask Rima she would know right. "Ok himamori I guess you do listen." Naikoudo sensei said scratching the back oh his head sheepishly. After a bit he handed out the test and I had it done I five minutes it was that easy , I noticed that one of the guardians, I'm pretty sure it was kairi, staring at me during the test. Like I said I swear there's something up with these guardians and staring.

After class I ran to Rima an asked her if there was an gymnastic team. She answered me with a no but she said I could do cheerleading, they do pretty cool stunts and stuff. When she said I instantly thought but 'oh' how much do I hate cheering. But then I need up getting in the cheerleading team anyway and became cheerleading captain by force of Rima. Ha life. When I went out for lunch I felt like going up high so I went to the roof top. I finished my lunch with my headphones in and the wind blowing on me. I was in peace until tskuyomi just had to walk in on me. "Yo, what up hinamori?" He said all sly. I rolled my eyes. "The sky." I answered coldly. I felt him smirk and he walked up to me. He turned me around grabbed my chin. I didn't react in anyway I just stood there staring him like he was an idiot. His face started getting closer to mine like he was about to kiss me so I punched him in the stomach. "What was that for I was just trying to make you blush." He said holding his stomach with knees on the ground. "Well don't try and kiss me again and even weren't gone to kiss me, just stay out of my personal bubble." I murmured coldly still loud enough for him to hear. I waked away about to leave until once again he held my wrist. " I stopped what do you want?" I asked coldly. "Well you really are different. You didn't blush, swoon, faint, you just punched me in the gut pretty hard. You surprise me amu." Ikuto said. I smirked. "Oh my 'Prince Charming' you have come to save me from exiting the roof! Oh how charming of you. 'NOT'!" I acted out in charming voice until the 'not', I flicked his head at the end of my little performance and exited the roof. 'God' why did he want to make me blush? Well I don't care anymore. Let's go to the office to get the costumes for the festival.

Ikuto's pov: on the roof

She was about to leave until once again I held her wrist. She stopped "what do you want?" She asked coldly. "Well you really are different. You didn't blush, swoon, faint, you just punched me in the gut pretty hard. You surprise me amu." I said. She just smirked. 'Well it's not just me who smirks' "Oh my 'Prince Charming' you have come to save me from exiting the roof! Oh how charming of you. 'NOT'!" She acted out in charming voice until the 'not', she flicked my head at the end of her little performance and exited the roof. That was interesting I've never seen a girl act like her she is very different. I like her. Feisty and good sense of humour you got there amu but I think you might just as well fall for me.

Amu's pov:

I had a look at the costumes I liked them. I already knew I was ready the butler costume. I hate dresses. I went to the classroom to put the first box of girl costumes away. When I went in the classroom I put the box down trying to act unnoticed to the class, ten walked out to get the boys costumes. I did the same thing and went back down to discuss a few things with the principal for the festivals and organise a few more orders. God this is so hard and exhausting. I think because it's last period I'll go for a stroll. My head feels so hot and I feel kind of dizzy I might just need some fresh air. I went out to the park and went for a wall around there. Afterwards I saw a bridge that had a good view of a river so I went to stand coughing a little bit. It was quite but I just stood a but dizzy and a tiny bit of a headache. It seemed to be getting worse. I think I might be pushing myself to hard for this festival thing. Then I suddenly I couldn't see properly and passed out. I felt like was falling.

Kukai's pov:

School finished, so I went out for stroll. Today I felt like visiting the river bridge, and walked there with my hands in my pockets. When I was walking on the bridge I saw amu standing on the bridge as well so I thought why not say hi. I walked to her direction and saw then I saw starting to fall unconscious... OFF THE BRIDGE! I ran to her and caught her just in time, she blacked out and it looked like she had a fever. I carried her bridal style back to the guardians dorm since I don't have the key to her dorm. While walking there I thought I might be able to make her fall me by doing this.

**thanks for reading **

**Seaweed: vote in the reviews for who'll will get amu, and in all fairness I'm thinking it ether gone to be amouto or kukamu.**

**amu: I don't want to be with them though.**

**seaweed: to bad you are, no buts.**

**kukai: I have a chance with amu! (Cheers)**

**ikuto: I have a more of a chance than you kukai because there are already reviews down for amuto! (Cheers)**

**seaweed: come on guys vote vote vote. Also I like amuto and kukamu so there's a fair chance between those two an I will be cheering the losing side. So come on kukamu fans I know you're out there. And sorry I think I might eliminate tadamu because I can't stand tadamu. Sorry tadamu fans.**

**ikuto & kukai: yay no tadamu! **

**Seaweed ok bye guys! **


	4. Just to let you know

**Seaweed: Hey it's seaweed here and I know about strange one and asked the without of strange one if it was copy right and all of that they said I could keep it up but I don't know about the queen of trade one I tried to find but I couldn't find it. So yea. And thank you for the revues I really do appreciate it. And it looks like I found a few kukamu fans now. Yayyy!**

**Kukai: yay kukamu!**

**seaweed: but amuto is winning!**

**ikuto: yay amuto! **

**Seaweed: but the deadline is still far so put your votes in. They're still a lot more to go.**

**nagihiko: what about amu and I?**

**seaweed: I don't mind you two together, so you're still valid because the rest is up to the fans. Just a reminder NO TADAMU! Sorry it's just I relally dislike tadamu. Sorry tadamu fans.**

**amu: have you considered my feelings in this?**

**seaweed: your feeling don't matter until the end amu. Right now it's the guys and the fans.**

**amu: that's kind of mean, I can't believe you could so mean seaweed. ( crying in a corner.)**

**Seaweed: ok your feelings matter but if there's a tie amu gets to choose between the tie. That means my friends are going to decide so yea. Thank you for reading and reviewing. All is appreciated **

**Amu: I forgive seaweed you're so nice to consider my feelings. (Hugs seaweed while crying)**

**seaweed: shh! It's okay amu everything's alright. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Seaweed: hey guys I'm back with my new chapter. **

**Amu: yay you're back I thought you went on a writers block weren't gone to update for a year.**

**Seaweed: well amu I thought that as well but here i am updating. Nagi disclaimer please.**

**Nagi: sure seaweed, seaweed doesn't own shugo chara,.**

**Amu: yea if she did I would probably fall for tadase right?**

**Seaweed: you crazy right I rather have with a OC than him. But in all fairness I think would have you with ikuto.**

**Ikuto: well look who has the best chance with amu, I do! **

**Seaweed: I guess you do since you have one more vote than kukamu. But I guess could take that all out and make it a amuhikio or kukamu. ( with a finger on my chin)**

**ikuto: you wouldn't dare. (Death glares)**

**Seaweed: try me, and by the way it up to the fans ikuto. And my vote comes on the second last chapter ok. So guys come on review and vote kukamu, amuto, amuhikio or amuxkairi. ( I don't know their actual shipping name) enjoy!**

**chapter 4:**

Kukai's pov:

Sooner the other guys came in and asked me why she was in our dorm, I just explained what happened and they nodded. Her sleeping face looked cute though. After a while all the guys left to go out for lunch but I stayed here look after amu to wake up. 'I think I'm falling for her.' Wait what! I'm falling for her no way, I can't believe this I might actually falling for this girl. Well let just over exaggerate the story for when she wakes up. Hehehehe.

No pov:

The other guardians came back after while to see amu just waking up and slapping kukai in the face, amu said sorry but then realised it was kukai. "Oh it just you, wait why am I in here why is there a dumb ass next to me?, why are the other dumb asses here?, how did I get here and where am I?" Amu questioned. Then kukai had done what he planned.

Amu's pov:

I woke up slapping someone in the face as reflex, I said sorry it was just a reflex but then I realised I was with kukai next to me and the other guys standing up at the door way. I then notice that I wasn't in my room! 'WTF HAPPENED!' I shouted in my mind. "wait why am I in here why is there a dumb ass next to me?, why are the other dumb asses here?, how did I get here and where am I?" I questioned/shouted. Then I saw kukai grin. "Well what happened I was going for a stroll on the bridge then I saw you, I was going to say hi but then you passed out on the bridge and started fall off the bridge. I ran and jumped of the bridge to save you, I climbed out of the water and carried you all the way here bridal style, god amu you need to lose a few pounds I thought you were fit but it doesn't seem like it." Kukai explained and teased me at the end. I just thought he was so stupid for thinking that I would fall for that. I flicked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Kukai pouted, rubbing his forehead while the guys still at standing at the doorway, laughed. "Well that was for believing that I would actually for that, and if that actually did happen why am I dry, why didn't you just bring to Rima and what made you think that I would fall that and think oh kukai my knight in shining armour came to save me, I love you! Kiss. If did think that well you're stupid and if you didn't, why did you lie?" I backfired with a calm voice. The guys 'ohhhed' and said 'backfire, nice one amu.' I just stared at kukai waiting for him to answer. I waited a minute and still no answer I patted his head and walked out, while saying "thank you for taking care of me since in passed out on the bridge. Bye bye" I thanked them with no emotion at all just walked away thanking them for taking of me and walked to my dorm. God I think there stupid to think I would fall for that.

Ikuto's pov:

She just flicked kukai in the head after his explanation, hilarious and she just out smarted him on spot she reall is interesting. I love this girl, she didn't even blush when she saw kukai next to her. Wait did I just say I love her! Wait I meant it in a way that this girl is interesting. I'm still waiting for what nagi has up his sleeve and when tadase *cough* tadagay *cough* will make his move. 'Hmm' I wonder.

Nagihiko's pov:

'Wow' she just out smarted him on the spot she really is interesting. I wonder if she'll fall my trick. She didn't even fall for Kukai's but then again she didn't have logic in why she didn't believe but if it was any other they would've of blushed at the thought of kukai even saving them or just seeing them on the bridge. She must be pretty hard to flatter. She didn't even blush when Kukai's face was right next to her and if it was another they would of have kissed him and try to deduce him but she flicked his freaking head, hilarious. God this girl must be interesting.

**Seaweed: well this isn't a tadamu so let's skip his pov. But tadase will make a move on amu.**

Rima's pov:

I was doing some homework until amu came in. Yay amu here, she like my sister to me. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Amu!" I shouted while pounced on her. "Rima! She hugged back. I'm surprise I didn't suffocate her its time, she must've gotten used to me hugging every time she walked in. I let go of her and say down and continued my homework she joined in. We finish round about the same time, since she faster and finishing work than me and we had dinner. "Yo Rima you want to go out this Sunday?" Amu asked with excitement in her voice. Of course as long as it's just you and me." I answers instantly. I never got asked to go our with a friend, they always found my aura to be so intimating, so I was really excited go with her. "Ok, I was thinking to go to the amusement park or the park or maybe the arcade?" Amu answered. I lie the idea of amusement park and arcade and the park, so I thought why not put all three together. " how about we go to the amusement park first, then go to the arcade and just going to say I'm not the best at this games but I found them fun, then go for a stroll around the park then go back home. We can also get take away lunch at food court then eat at the park." I suggested amu lit up with excitement. "That's a great idea Rima, I feel so happy that we're like sisters, or best friends which ever you prefer." She hugged me. I felt so happy. She actually accepted me for who I am and could relate to me in some situations. I feel so free and happy, I hugged her back and we jumped up and down, holding each other's hands. I never thought I would make a true friend, but now I have. "I can't wait for Sunday now!" I blurted out. I didn't even know I was going to say it, it just came out. Well now I know I'm really excited.

Amu's pov:

I've never seen Rima so excited before. I feel happy for making her happy now. I can't wait till Sunday now as well. "Well Rima I think it's time for my shower, then bedtime." I said. Rima nodded and went to the kitchen to put the stuff away. I grabbed my towel and went to have my shower remembering how those idiots are having a bet on me, 'God' these guys must be stupid. Well let's just wait and see what they coming for me, up their sleeve.

**Seaweed: so that's it for this chapter R&R.(I know this chapter was little short but hey this was a hard chapter to write so yeah please forgive me.) And vote, right now amuto is winning and there's only two teams kukamu and amuto. Since kukamu needs one more vote against amuto, I'm cheering for kukamu. **

**Kukai: yay kukamu. Go kukamu, go go kukamu, yea.**

**Amu: well someone is a little bit excited. (Giggles)**

**ikuto: I know amuto is gone to win because at least 90% of the fanfics out there are amuto.**

**Seaweed: who knows ikuto you could just leave the story at some point and if don't want that happening stop jumping to conclusions. But kukamu fans in know you're out there somewhere over the rainbow (song reference), so vote for kukamu. Go go go! Yea! See you guys next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**seaweed: hey guys I'm back with a new update. (Wink wink SapphireRayneStorm)**

**Amu: let's het this chapter started and done with. **

**Ikuto: oh doesn't amu want to be with us.**

**amu: no, I really don't because I rather down my time with monkey than you guys. Excluding seaweed because I like seaweed. (Hugs seaweed)**

**kukai: well let's get on with this story and see what happening.**

**seaweed: I don't own shugo chara. Enjoy!**

_chapter 5_

No pov:

Today was the festival. Amu was as busy as hell and the 'guardians' were walking around everywhere making sure everything was in place sure was busy as hell.

Amu's pov:

'Ahh' this so annoying, an exhausting. Once we finally finished setting up the tables, I got the costumes and told everyone to get changed into their costumes. I got my butler costume which I felt so happy about and the rest of the girls wore the normal maid outfit. Am I the only girl who doesn't like dresses.

After a bit everyone was dressed and we were ready to take action. I got a few people greeting a few people at the cash register and another few people serving. And others that weren't dining anything for this period of time got to go and walk around the festival and see friends.

I was serving people while the guardians stared at me even though they were meant to be doing work.

"Do you guys have something up with staring or what, because if you don't pay attention to the people around you that's not me idiots." I scolded them while flicking each one of them in the head.

After a bit I finally got to have my break which I felt so happy about, doing this is hell exhausting and may I add kind of boring. I had break with the stupid 'guardians'. Hell are they annoying but I don't know, I think it's kind of funny to see them try so herd to win my heart. I think to mess with them I'll should tell them I have a boyfriend, but this is more fun. I finally made it to my tree. I sat against and relaxed. I started to drift into sleep until heard someone say my name. "Amu-chan!"

Nagi's pov:

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. 'Ok' I found amu now I just need to walk up to her and persuade her that I'm a girl okay let's do this shit.

"Amu-chan!" I shouted and her saw her flinch. Oh no don't tell me she was about to fall asleep now she might kill me. "What the hell?" Then I got kicked in the gut. I screeched like a girl then I looked up to amu with her hand out for me to grab. I got back up with her help. "Who are you? I don't think I've meant you before and how did you know my name?" Amu asked. I just froze up at all her questions and rubbed my sheepishly. "Wait, nagihiko!" She suddenly shouted. I stiffen once again. "No no no no, I'm nadeshiko, nagihiko's twin sister. Hahaha."

I lied. "How did you know my name?" She then asked. " nagi talks about you all the time." I lied again. She looked at me, up and down. After a few minutes she agreed.

Amu's pov:

I looked at nadeshiko a couple of guys but I already knew that it was nagihiko. I just want to see what he will do as 'nadeshiko'. 'Wow' these guys really are dumb, I wonder what the other guys have ready for me.

Time skip (still amu's pov)

I don't know how I'm here but I'm here alright. Why did I even agree to walk around the festival with nagi. Oh yeah to make him believe that I don't know it's him. Well this is going to be a long year. I'll probably tell the other guardians that nagi is cross dressing just to get closer to me. "Yo nadeshiko I need get back to my class, I'll see you around." I said, then ran off before he could even say bye.

I finally got to the hall and saw the guys getting ready for their next shift. I walked over to them. "Hey, nagi is cross dressing, I don't know why but I think it's to get closer to me and know more about me but just letting you know, if you start to get suspicious about nagihiko if he starts acting weird. And don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get close to me. I know how to lie." Then walked off. I looked back to see their reaction and they were in deep thought. 'Hmmm' I wonder what they're thinking about.

Ikuto's pov:

So nagi is cross dressing, 'huh'. I guess I'll stick with my teasing, to get different reactions out of her but I've only seen two, one her quiet/cool side and two her sarcastic/smart side. She so mysterious. I really think she hiding something and she does look hot in a butler costume. Wait what am I thinking back on task. Now I just have to wait for what tadase has up his sleeve.

Kukai's pov:

So nagi is cross dressing. That's pretty smart if you tell me but I think she's pretty smart to even be able to tell he was a guys when he dressed like a girl like I didn't know he was a guy till the end of middle school, while she just figured out on the spot. I guess amu is special to the other guys but not to me just yet she needs to heat me in one on one soccer game first.

Kairi's pov:

How did she figure it out. This girl is smart. I must take on her intelligence. She's also very interesting. Well I have something in mind to win that little bet we made. I'm sure she hard to flatter but I think I can get to her somehow. Wait why do I even care about this girl am I falling for her. No of course not, she will just turn into another fan girl.

Tadase's pov:

Well I guess it's time for me to make my move. But she's smart she already figured it out. I didn't found out till the end of middle school with kukai. She must be very smart.

No pov:

Amu has no idea what's coming to her. So she better be prepare or be surprised. While the guardians must be aware of how amu will react to some situations. So let's see, how will this year end.

**seaweed: that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's short again. I'll try and make them longer. By here's the update for the votes amuto is winning! So.**

**ikuto: yea go amuto.**

**seaweed: (hits ikuto on the head) don't interrupt me. But anyways so kukamu fans and amuhikio fans out there, vote. Kukai and nagi need you. So VOTE IN THE REVIEWS. Also you guys can give me suggestions this chapter idea was suggested from my friend so yea.**

** Kukai: come on vote kukamu. R&R, see you guys next time.**

**amu: bye**

**nagi: bye**

**ikuto: bye**

**kairi: bye**

**tadase: bye**

**seaweed: bye and see ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**seaweed: hey guys I'm back and I know it's been a while so please don't kill me and I thank you for all of your support and reviews. I** really** appreciate it because it lets me know that they're are people or there which actually care read this stuff.**

**Ikuto: I would like to know who's winning! I got my fingers for amuto.**

**Kukai: I got my fingers crossed for kukamu!**

**kairi&nagi**:** we hope that we ****_actually_**** have a chance.**

**tadase: I hope I get a chance as well.**

**seaweed: shut up tadase, you know that your disqualified from be with amu.(pats him on the back for comfort) but here are the votes so far. DrumRoll! (Everyone drumrolls) ok it in and amuto winning-**

**ikuto:yay!**

**seaweed: (hits ikuto on the back of the head.) shut up or I can disqualify you as well. (Glares at ikuto, ikuto shuts up) that better but back to the votes, kukamu needs one more vote tie with amuto and amuhikio and kairimu (I think that's the name) have one vote. By the way when you vote for all of them all of them get added at the end of each time record the votes and the winning team doesn't get one to even it out a bit because like 95% of fanfictions on shugo chara are amuto so yea.**

**Kairi&nagi: yea we have a chance.**

**kukai: let's all hope for the best and make this a kukamu.**

**Seaweed: well there we do and because kairi and nagi are tying come amuhikio fans and kairimu fans vote! And this chapter a new character comes into the story I wonder who it is. Hmm... Well enjoy**

_Chapter 6:_

Amu's pov:

'Ahhh' my head hurts like hell, maybe because I fell off the bed. I got dressed into black leggings midnight blue shorts and black shirt, with yellow converse. Had breakfast packed my bag and went.

I heard we had a new student I wonder of it a boy or a girl. "Hey class today we have a new student, seaweed... Uh what's your last name." Naikoudo sensei said. What a forgetful teacher.

A girl with brown long hair, that looked like it was black was in a high pony tail, her hair looked long in a pony tail, som I'm guessing it stops around halfway down her stomach. She also had brown eyes. She was wearing track suit pants and a purple singlet with a dark pink jacket tied around her waist and blue converses. She looked pretty. "I'm not telling anyone my last name but I'm seaweed. Nice to meet ya!" Seaweed said in a cheerful way. Well this girl is kind of energetic and she is a bit of a mystery, I think I might want to become friends with her.

Seaweed's pov:

I decided that no one will know my real name or my last name to be a bit of a mystery. While I was introducing my myself I got tap on the back, it was a boy with blonde hair five other boys behind him, they all looked good but not in my interest. How about I act like a clown to embarrass them.

"Hi I'm tadase and they're; ikuto, kukai, kairi, nagihiko. And we are the guardians." I saw all the girls swoon. 'Ha' so it will be worth it to embarrass them since they're play boys. I noticed his hand was out to shake. 'Lets use this moment.'

"Well nice to know. Wait, oh look hand, what are we going to do everyone dug under the desk, I shall defeats this mighty beast!" I shouted like I had mighty power the rest of the class went with it except for one girl with pink hair was looking out the window, I shrugged it off and looked at them. I grabbed tadase's hand and twisted his arm a bit. "Ow!" He squealed. I let go of his hand. I heard everyone laugh and even the girl pink hair giggled a bit. "I have defeated the all mighty beast we may now proceed with the lesson thank you." I shouted while smiling innocently at the so called 'guardians'. They just had a confused look on their face. I walked to the teacher. "So where may I sit." I asked while bowing to naikoudo sensei. "You may sit at the window seat in front of himamori amu, himamori amu please put your hand up for seaweed." He answered. "It's himamori." The girl with pink hair said. She's interesting maybe I could become friends with her.

Amu's pov:

She's interesting she's like me but more confident and funny. I like her already. I'll talk to her at recess.

Tadase's pov:

I thought she would be another fan girl but she's not. I guess she could get along with amu but let's just see what gone to happen. My arm still hurts though.

Ikuto's pov:

'Hmm' another girl that doesn't fall for our charm. This might be interesting, but so far amu's has been more interesting than seaweed. My favourite part was when she twisted tadase's arm. Hey but you never know seaweed might be more interesting.

Nagi's pov:

Well what do we have here another interesting one. Well l liked it when she twisted tadase's arm, I thought that was hilarious. Let's see what she'll do.

Kairi's pov:

The new girl seaweed is very interesting and she just twisted tadase's arm hahaha. Well let's see what the other guys think of her.

Kukai's pov:

Looks like this girl is strong she must get along with amu with the way she acts, but amu is more cold while seaweed is more of the clown. Well she twisted tadase's arm so I like her already.

Amu's pov:

I like this girl already she just twisted tadase's arm oh and since she just moved in today she might be our new roommate yay. Well I know I'm going to talk to her at recess and lunch now but I'm not letting her come with Rima and I this Sunday unless Rima let's her.

Yay recess finally time to make my move. "Hey I'm hinamori Amu but you can call me amu. Nice to meet you seaweed." I said to seaweed cooly, I don't want to open up to her to easily so for now I'm keeping the cool n spicy character up for her until I get to know her more. "Hey, would like to eat recess together?" Seaweed asked. "Sure, I will show where I sit." I said gracing her hand running as fast as I can.

Once I got to my tree. I looked at her and she looked kind of shocked, I guess she didn't expect my seating place for recess and lunch was outside up in a tree. I jumped up to the first branch and climbed a bit higher. "Well you coming up or not?" I asked her from the tree. I saw her smile and she did exact same thing as I did she jumped to the first branch and climbed one branch branch higher than mine. I'm impressed.

Seaweed's pov:

I'm good at climbing trees, sport, dance, technically everything. I was only afraid of one thing and that is clowns. I know everyone thinks I'm a clown but I'm actually hell afraid of clowns.

Amu and I talked about the our interest and dislikes, and she also told me I reacted to the guardians a bit like her but she went cold rather than playful like I did. Also she told me everything about the guardians and apparently they have this bet on her and they don't know that amu knows about this, well I hope they don't bet on me but even if they did I wouldn't care because I think I should mess with them.

This school is full if rumours. They think that I'm amu's cousin, man they're stupid. 'Finally I found it', I opened the door to my dorm to find a girl with long blonde wavy hair and amu. 'Yes' my dorm has a person I know, and I get to know someone else in this school.

I put all my stuff away an had dinner with amu and Rima, now that I know her names. They're going out on Sunday and Rima invited me since she could feel good 'vibes' from me? But I shouldn't worry I can tell she doesn't like to talk to people that aren't like her in a sort of way, an we all had two things in common we hated playboys and we both act cold in our own way. I act cold with my comedy, Rima acts cold with her bluntness and death glares and amu acts cold by being sarcastic and is just real cold. I like Rima has good sense in comedy like me but she doesn't like it when people don't take comedy seriously and amu is also good at everything just like me.

This is going to be one interesting year for me

**seaweed: i decided to bring myself into this and try and make it a bit more interesting, so let's see how this goes.**

**ikuto: wow you put yourself in the story. I think this might get worse with you in it.**

**seaweed: like I said I can disqualify amuto...**

**ikuto: oh seaweed yours the greatest author on earth.**

**seaweed: too cheesey but good enough.**

**amu: I think it's great that seaweed is in it this means seaweed can help me mess with you guys, right seaweed? i want a little bit of hope in this story.**

**seaweed: not exactly... But you'll see what I'm doing.**

**kukai: well i can't wait for next chapter.**

**ikuto: of course you can't you just want to see if there's any kukamu moments in the next one.**

**kukai: hey its not like you're not waiting for amuto moments now!**

**ikuto: well I guess you have point there.**

**seaweed: thats it for this chapter R&R! Note that some shippings will disqualified during this 'election' so be aware. bye bye, se ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**seaweed: hey guys sorry for not updating for so long it just I had a bit of a problem with updating but I fixed** **and****now you should be expecting** **more****updates from me.**

**ikuto: just** **tell****us the votes already!**

**seaweed: god pushy much but kukamu is winning by two votes and I have disqualified amuiri (kairixamu) sorry** **guys**.

**kukai: go kukamu Im coming hinamori wait for me.**

**amu:why should i wait for two idiots when i can just have an oc.**

**seaweed: because i wont allow that.**

**kukai: seaweed doesn't own shugo chara!**

take a picture it'll last longer

chapter what ever

no pov:

Today is the day that amu, rima and seaweed are going out to the amusement park.

Seaweed got ready wearing track suit pants, white crop top, yellow hoodie over the top, hair up in a high ponytail and odd socks because who freaking bothers to find a pair with a pair orange converse.

amu wore midnight blue shorts, pink & black striped long sleeved shirt, rainbow striped over knee high socks with a pair of light blue vans.

Rima wore a light orange blouse with white shorts, white ankle socks and light pink vans.

Once they finished breakfast they went straight to the amusement park.

First ride they went on was the roller coaster, which was a blast. Second was the tea cups, which seaweed and amu enjoyed the most because they kept spinning it really fast while rima tried to slow it down. Next was the jumping castle which tey all had fun on even going on the kids one.

Carnival games were fun playing darts, shoot the duck, Amu and Rima tried to get seaweed to play the one with the clown heads then you had to the balls in the mouth but she was just to scared to even look at them.

We had lunch talking about random stuff. "so wait if I were to be a banana i would a laughing banana phone?" seaweed said confused. "yea because you laugh all the time and a phone is the best banana option so yea." rima explained. "hey but seaweed, i will admit that its hard to make you laugh but once you start you don't stop." amu said giggling a bit. "true true." seaweed said with a finger on her chin looking like shes in deep thought. then we all started laughing and got up to play in the park.

Seaweed played on the swings, then went on the see-saw, ran to the slides and on the monkey bars, like the childish person she is. While amu and rima stayed on the swings talking to each other about more random stuff.

amu's pov

After a bit seaweed dropped on the ground in front of us. "so guys i was thinking about joining so called guardians just to mess with them but by join I mean, im going to be their friend and give them suggestions while I hang out with you guys." seaweed explained to us rima was abit confused on why, then I remembered i didn't tell rime yet. "the guardians have a bet on who will get me first and i know this but they don,t know that i know that." rima ohhed. "well if seaweed doesnt that youre suggestions must be bad ones and i'll want to watch on the side lines and see if I can do any dealing for my own entertainment." rima sang the last part. "yes i know thats the point but my suggestions have to be accurate in a way so they don't be like 'liar amu doesn't like anything you suggested." I laughed at her imitation of the guardians. "well j agree with it it'll be funny to watch anyways. lets get going back to our dorms before they close the front gates." I stated.

We went to our dorms seaweed made dinner which tasted good. We all had our showers, got ready for bed but i need to tell rima and seaweed something before we go to bed. "guys can i tell you guys something before we go to bed?" i asked. "sure!" seaweed and rima said unison. "well seaweed is a afraid of clowns so i thought i should tell you I'm afraid of thunder so if its a stormy might you guys don,t mind me sleeping with one of you right?" i asked sounding a bit nervous. "of course you can sleep with us its okay we're all afraid of something what are you afraid of rima?" seaweed said. "im afraid of being alone so thats why I was so happy for amu to be here with me and it made feel better to know that theres one more person to care for me as well." rima said. we all nodded and said our goodnights.

I cant wait for the rest of this year, because I know it will be fun.

no pov:

Today the guardians didn't do anything rather think about seaweed and amu. wondering about methods and what seaweed is about.

seaweed: sorry that it short I know but I promise the next one will be longer because i have something in mind for the next chapter.

**ikuto: well who are you cheering for this chapter amuto? **

**seaweed: nope! amuhiko amuhiko go go cone on everyone amuhiko go.**

**ikuto: come on just a little bit of support! (puppy dog eyes)**

**seaweed: fine amuto go go amuto go for amuto because ikuto wants amu.**

**ikuto: thanks seaweed. **

**seaweed: thats it this chapter I love the reviews guys you guys are hilarious. thank you**


End file.
